


Somewhere, Over the Stars

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Genestealer Cults - Freeform, Genestealers - Freeform, Other, tyranids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: How a faithless one became the greatest of believers.
Kudos: 1





	Somewhere, Over the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Rejected Submission for Cold Open Stories. 
> 
> Posted here because I liked it and I like to think someone else will like it too.

As we make our way into the crowded basilica, cheers and shouts of joy that are anything but cheers and shouts of joy can be heard. We’re getting another sermon, all thanks to some priest from off world who is important enough that my whole family had to come to this or else we’ll all be reacquainted with the Arbites’ electrocane.

Nobody wishes to be here, not me, not my husband, not our little ones or the little ones of our neighbors. Gangers, mutants and other scum are in the crowd with the same forced smile that we have and we all just shut it once we can tell they want us to.

A Sister starts talking some shit and it takes me a while to notice that she doesn’t bring up the God-Emperor, but instead is talking her head off about stars and some sort of communion that is definitely not the usual God-Emperor shit we get shoved down our throats. I look to my husband and notice he’s realized this too, his face devoid of color as I mouth to him a ‘ _What the fuck is this Bolter Bitch on?_ ’ that he agrees to with a slight nod.

The hours pass and I just say ‘ _Fuck it_ ’ and take a nap standing –a technique you learn to master over time in this hellhole-.

A voice awakens me, sweet and beautiful.

It takes me a moment to realize we’ve reached the singing part of this shitshow and I try to remember the lyrics or at least how to mouth them but I don’t recognize the song.

“ _Somewhere, over the stars-“_ The sister sings, putting her heart into it for once “ _high above_ ”

The Sister’s got a good voice, I admit; whenever she isn’t using her throat on the priest, that is.

“ _There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby_ “I roll my eyes in exasperation thinking ‘ _This **IS** a lullaby, bitch_’

“Somewhere over the stars, the Children sleep-“I grit my teeth at this, not believing she’s gone there and think to myself ‘ _Oh yeah, and we all know what the Ecclesiarch does to them in their sleep_ ’

“And the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true...” She croons and I stop paying attention before I do something stupid as shouting out if they truly believe that a God somewhere looks upon us with care; a God who saw the Ecclesiarch rape men, women and children and did nothing, a God who sees us being worked to our deaths so the Governor can keep his fat ass safe, a God who caringly starved my parents to death.

There is no God, not here, not anywhere, not somewhere over wherever this bitch is singing about. We’re here on gun point, we work with lasguns aimed at our backs and live because we’re just that unlucky.

I think of my joys –my husband and children- when I feel I’m about to shout in anger, like I always want to; and this calms me enough to hear over my racing thoughts something I can’t believe I’m hearing.

The big hat wants to bless us individually.

All 30,000 of us.

I can’t help myself and tell my husband, not realizing there’s such a complete and utter silence in the Basilica my words will be heard all over the temple.

“Can you believe the audacity of this motherfucker?”

‘ _Well, at least I won’t have to deal with the extra-shifts now_ ’ I think to myself as they start looking for the culprit and I mouth a ‘ _Love you_ ’ to my husband as I rise up and take my blame.

The Sororita closest to me aims her weapon at me but all of the sudden she’s stopped by another Sister. Before I know what’s what I’m being escorted all the way up to the altar and I realize this offworlder is oddly clad for an Ecclesiarch.

No bling. Not even a bit of the usually flashy-shit they wear thanks to The Emperor, who as almighty as he is, needs half my paycheck so his goon can wear half his weight in gold.

Instead he’s covered in a robe that goes from head to toe and pools a bit on the ground, thus no part of him is visible.

I wonder if he can even see at all until I’m kneeling in front of him and realize there’s this faint slit, disguised in-between the folds of the robe, so he can look around.

“Open your mouth and receive the blessings of the Lords, child” One of the Sororitas says and I chuckle, holding back a joke because I know better than to push my luck.

If I can get away with this by kneeling and playing nice with this guy, blowjob or no blowjob, I’ll do it.

They watch in silence and I can't believe they truly believe a God, somewhere, is watching and smiling at this asshole’s ‘ _mercy_ ’.

He walks up to me and, as he reaches out to me, I notice he’s wearing gloves before closing my eyes and opening my mouth.

He places something on my tongue, something that's squirming and…

* * *

The world is beautiful.

It’s new and lovely, but it can be lovelier.

**It can be perfect.**

Vitality surges through me and I spring to my knees in joy.

The Children speak to me, their voices a choir of the most beautiful light and sound, and for the first time in forever I’m not alone.

They’re watching. Me, them, all of us.

They’re waiting, somewhere over the stars, for the world to be ready to receive them in an eternal embrace in which there will be nothing but beauty and love.

I cry tears of joy and the Sororitas cheer as I embrace The Children with every fiber of my being.

I run up to my husband and kiss him before taking him and our children to this Blessed Envoy, so he can bless them too.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
